1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for sorting, storing and laying out valuable documents and more particularly for sorting and paying out bank notes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem with these devices is that they have difficulty in handling notes in an inferior condition and that they require two separate systems for paying-in and paying-out, this being due to the fact that storage takes place in an unsorted order in the case of the feed-in device, whereas the paying-out unit requires the notes to be present in ordered bundles to enable the correct number of notes to be paid out. Document readers/note readers are principally designed to function in respect of unmanned applications in which great accuracy is required in order to check the genuineness of the note. A major deficiency is that current systems for paying-out do not readily handle notes of uneven quality, which situation naturally occurs when notes are received from customers. Nor is there any known technique for catering within a single unit for both the receipt and paying-out of notes, which would mean that the paying-in till and the paying-out till would have to be separated if the abovenamed units were to be used.